1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing polyetherurethane urea amines (poly-EUUAs), and use of the products manufactured according to the method.
2. Description of the Background
Poly-EUUAs in combination with epoxide resins, based on bisphenol-A, are suited for manufacturing hardenable mixtures, adhesives, sealants, and molded articles, for all areas of application in which good adhesion, chemical resistance, flexibility, and elasticity are required.
Epoxide resins hardened with poly-EUUAs have been known for a long time. According to Ger. OS 23 38 256, amine-terminated poly-EUUAs may be produced by reaction of isocyanate prepolymers containing free NCO groups with amines in highly dilute solutions, followed by hardening with epoxide resins. The use of a solvent is mandatory with this method of producing poly-EUUAs. However, after the solvent is removed the products produced according to Ger. OS 23 38 256 have a viscosity which is too high for practical use.
Ger. AS 24 18 041 describes a method of producing elasticized molded articles according to which certain epoxide resins are reacted with amine compounds which are obtained by hydrolysis of certain prepolymeric ketimines.
Apart from the fact that the poly-EUUAs of Ger. AS 24 18 041 must be prepared by a costly process, which is the reaction of the NCO prepolymers with a diamine which contains a primary amino group and a ketimine group (H.sub.2 N--R--N.dbd.CR'.sub.2) which must be hydrolyzed following the NH.sub.2 /NCO reaction, substantial further improvement of the elasticity of the hardened product is desirable.
The teaching of Ger. OS 31 51 592 (Eur. Pat. App. 0,084,106) represents a major advance in the manufacture of poly-EUUAs. Here the NCO prepolymer is blocked with nonylphenol prior to the reaction with the polyamine, which polyamine is present in excess during the reaction. This eliminates undesired reactions between amine and NCO components. However, the resulting poly-EUUAs have an intense yellow color because of the long reaction time of 3.5-5 hr. at 70.degree.-80.degree. C. of the nonylphenol-blocked NCO prepolymers and the polyamine. Also it would be desirable to have lower viscosity (Ger. OS 31 51 592 does not give viscosity data). This is indicated indirectly in Ger. OS 31 51 592, by the fact that all the exemplary applications employ a reactive thinner. A need therefore continues to exist for a method which enables the manufacture of poly-EUUAs which have the advantageous properties of the poly-EUUAs of Ger. OS 31 51 592 without the disadvantages of these poly-EUUAs.